


New World, New People, New Adventure [DISCONTINUED]

by ToffeeFifi



Category: My Hero Academia, Undertale
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToffeeFifi/pseuds/ToffeeFifi
Summary: After constant RESETs and genocide runs, Frisk and Chara decide they have had enough. Since they cannot leave the underground with the monsters, as they will die, Frisk has set up the hard choose of going through with a genocide run, finally ERASING the world before moving through the barrier.But what if the surface above was not what they were expecting? Where humans have developed magic abilities, 'quirks' as they call it. The world is divided into heroes and villains, but which exactly does Frisk fit into?Oh, and Frisk goes to UA.(Sorry, this is my first crossover fic, so please forgive me if it sucks)«CHAPTERS WILL GO OUT SLOWLY»DISCONTINUED!!





	1. A/N

Hi, everyone! I wanted to try something entirely new to me, and try to cross over two different things together that might not even fit. I was really into Undertale, as most of my artwork is devoted to it, and then I became obsessed with MHA.

 

So, just to show my love for it, I will be writing this story. I couldn't really find any interesting crossovers between these two, so I decided to make my own. I really hope you enjoy, and please forgive me if I make any of the characters OOC. I'm trying my best!

 

Chapters may go out slowly, as I am busy with another story on this site, as well as school, so please be patient.

 

Thanks once again, and I will see you in the first chapter!


	2. ERASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk's adventure is ending, though a new one is just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, I apologise if the grammar is wrong or there are a lot of typos (I'm typing fast). I also apologise if this story gets a bit boring. I'm trying my hardest, so please be patient. I'm not that good in the art of describing in detail, so you won't find any detailed paragraphs here.
> 
>  
> 
> Now that I've warded off the grammar Nazi, let's begin, shall we?

The end.

 

It was finally the end.

 

It was finally time for all of the RESETs to perish, for Frisk to erase this world once and for all and move onto the next. They stood blankly in the darkness of the void, their face the usual poker with a tad bit more boredom, and their clothes dusty. They did not bother to brush off the dust, and instead stood there, awaiting the next move.

 

Chara appeared. Like they always did. They recited the same lines again, the exact same intonation in their voice that Frisk could just about mimic it if they wanted to. When Chara offered to ERASE the world, Frisk pressed on the **YES** box, without hesitation, without emotion. They had lost their soul many resets ago. Was it the fortieth reset? Or maybe the four hundred and fortieth? Whatever. It did not matter any more.

 

The demon scoffed at the human, rolling their black eyes at them and crossing their transparent eyes. Frisk knew they were about to get a lecture. They could just imagine the words that were about to spew out of Chara's mouth. But instead, the red headed child gave a sort of smirk and cocked their head to one side.

 

**_"It's time, isn't it?_ **

 

Frisk gave a slow nod and Chara dropped beside the ten year old, giggling to themself as they paced the empty area of the void. The blue and purple sweater wearing child raised a single eyebrow at the other; Frisk knew Chara would be excited to pass into another world, but not _this_ badly. Chara giggled psychopathically into the darkness, before releasing a large amount of laughter, practically clutching their sides and bending over in pain.

 

Once they were satisfied with their laughing fit, they returned to Frisk, bringing out a hand. The brown haired child peered at it, before lifting their chocolate brown, yet dull, eyes towards Chara's crimson red ones.

 

 ** _"Come on, partner. Let's move onto the next world."_** Chara hissed, practically seething with excitement. Frisk lifted their hand and interlocked it with the other, barely even changing expressions. Chara only smirked at this, before cracks of light began to seam into the void, filling it with light before the two vanished.

* * *

"HEY, DEKU! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SEAT!!" Bakugou Katsuki yelled, explosive sparks fizzing in the palm of his hand as he held it out to a certain green haired boy in a threatening manner. This had been the third time this month, and it was seriously pissing him off.

 

"O-oh, I'm sorry Kaachan!" Midoriya Izuku stammered, quickly slipping out of the seat and scurrying off to his own. He really needed to work on where his body went while he thought.

 

"YOU'D BETTER BE!!" Bakugou growled, dunking himself into the chair and facing Izuku with a terrifying glare. "If I find you in my chair again, you'll be dead. Understand!?"

 

"Y-YES!!" Izuku squeaked, before hiding behind a textbook. Kaachan was really scary when he was angry, and that was one of the things that was well known around the entirety of UA. Though he couldn't help it, Bakugou was pretty interesting; his combat skills and overall his quirk. Izuku always thought that if he could just learn about his techniques, he could work on them and try to perfect his Full Cowl, along with the quirk of One For All. It had been an entire weight pushed down onto Izuku's shoulders after All Might had lost his quirk due to the battle against All For One. And now it was his turn to be the Symbol Of Peace.

 

"Hey, Deku!" Uraraka Ochaku whispered from her seat. Izuku had been worrying her for the past month, he had been walking around a lot more and muttering to himself had become a common thing. It seemed like he was stressed about something, but what?

 

Izuku faced the brunette with a small smile. "Oh, h-hey, Uraraka."

 

"Are you okay?" She asked, tilting her head in worry. Izuku's face slowly began to turn to a bright red color before he bashfully hid his face under his arms.

 

"Y-Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Why would you ask that?" He nervously laughed.

 

"I apologise, but it is because you've been much more distant from the class. You seem less social and more focused on hero training. We just wanted to see if you were doing well." Iida Tenya added, readjusting his glasses onto his nose after he had cleaned them.

 

"Yeah, you've been like this ever since that battle All Might had with that villain." Uraraka piped in.

 

_Oh, that's what they were worried about._

 

"O-oh. Well...I'm just worried about everything." Izuku admitted, while also trying to keep the topic about his quirk out of the conversation.

 

"What do you mean?" Iida questioned.

 

"I was just thinking, ever since All Might lost his quirk...won't that mean all the villains will resurface and take their chance?" Izuku responded, his two friends silencing. "We might not get to save people and we haven't even gotten our provisional licenses yet. So we're not allowed to sustain injuries to villains, which means we can't save people and--"

 

**"Midoriya."**

 

Izuku took a few deep breaths as he felt Iida's hand on his shoulder, before burying himself under his arms once again, mumbling an apology.

 

"You don't need to apologise, Deku. You're worried, we totally understand. But that doesn't mean we won't fail the licensing exam, does it?" Uraraka gave him a comforting smile as Iida nodded. "Once we become heroes and get our licenses, we can make sure no villain gets away with anything, right Iida?"

 

"Right!" Iida barked, raising a hand in the air. He placed it down and gave his friend a smile. "You don't have to worry, Midoriya. We're here with you."

 

Izuku smiled at his friends as they all laughed together, just like they did at the beginning of the year. He was really lucky to have friends like them, and was glad.

 

"Thank you, Uraraka. Iida."

* * *

On the other side of Musutafu city, a human wearing a striped sweater emerged from a mountain, admiring the view.

 

"Welp...." They said, smirking as they held out their hands, lifting a foot off the mountain cliff. They slowly began to lower their foot, their body soon following after them.

 

**"Here we go."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I was trying to go for a more badass thing at the end, but it didn't go how I wanted it to.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, how's the first chapter? Yeah, yeah, I know. Aizawa and the rest of Class 1-A will be featured in the next episode and 'someone' will be spotted by the trio. Aren't you excited?!
> 
> No?  
> Okay.  
> Bye.


	3. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally makes it into the main town and bumps into a certain group of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I have done my exams and are 95% I failed four of them at least. Enjoy!

The sound of leaves crunching beneath them and their soft panting filled the air as Frisk walked down through the forestry. It had been a fun fall, despite the fact that it lowered some of their HP, but it was nearly always at 0.18, so it wasn't such a big deal. It was getting annoying, however, to hear Chara's constant moaning about this new world. It was always something along the lines of _"Wow, this is so predictable."_ , or _"For fuck's sake, where does the forest even end!?"_ Frisk was just about done with the demon, before they suggested something.

 

**_"Hey, check your soul."_**

Shrugging and tapping their chest twice, Frisk brought out their soul. They were expecting it to be grey as they had offered it to Chara in return for a reset, but it was their vibrant red. That was....odd. Frisk turned towards the brown haired child for an answer, but Chara had the same face of confusion. 

_"Why is it like this?"_ Frisk questioned.

 

 ** _"Gee, I don't know. Why don't we ask Captain Obvious here?"_** Chara sarcastically responded, floating in front of the human. Frisk cocked their head to one side and remained like that for a while, until Chara finally snapped at them. **_"What!?"_**

 

Frisk simply responded by pointing at Chara's own chest as the demon's eyes trailed down. Sitting in front of their chest was a heart, just like Frisk's, except it was slightly tipped to the side. It had a deep red color, but like the rest of their body, it was transparent. The sight alone was enough to render them silent, before the demon shrugged.

 

 ** _"New world, new soul. Nothing wrong with that."_** Chara said, heading forward. Frisk huffed at this and rushed forward to keep up with the child. **_"We should probably find a place to stay. We're gonna be here for a while."_** Chara admitted, sadistically licking their lips as they peeked beyond the bushes and towards the crowd of people casually strolling down the streets.

 

 _"You're not thinking of going in without a devised plan, are you?"_ Frisk queried, their poker face game still going strong.

 

 ** _"Of course not. Now THAT would be idiotic!"_** Chara rolled their eyes before turning back to the child. **_"You see that weird looking guy and the old lady?"_**

Frisk looked forward beyond the bushes to see a man beside an old woman. They were both looking up into a tree in which a cat had gotten stuck in. (Stupid cat) Before the brown haired human could process, the man's arms extended to a level no human could ever reach. He easily took the cat down and was praised by the old lady, and afterwards continuing like nothing had ever occurred.

 

 ** _"Humans probably have powers in this world. But obviously, not one as strong as our DETERMINATION."_** Chara growled.

 

 _"Are you jealous?"_ Frisk calmly implied. Chara just gave them a glare before turning back to the bush.

 

 ** _"My plan is simple. We just have to act like we do not possess such abilities."_** They finally decided.

 

 _"So..."_ Frisk began.

 

 ** _"No, no loading or saving while in someone's presence."_** Chara shook their head. **_"It only worked in the underground because they were monsters. An antirely different species. But these are humans; they will be able to see us messing around with the timeline and such."_**

 

 _"Alright. Where do we start?"_ Frisk shrugged. Chara gazed over at the child that currently had low HP and raised an eyebrow. 

**_"For starters, you need to save now. Your HP is low."_** Chara stated. Frisk nodded and brought up a sparkling star, letting the light wash over their hands as they saved. Their HP went back up to 99 and their LV went down a level, to 19. Before they fought...

They swore they could see Chara grinning wider than usual, but just pretended it was their eyes playing tricks at them.

 

 ** _"Okay, now. That building looks promising. We should head on over there."_** The redhead responded, pointing into the distance. There was a large building that had glass walls on almost every floor. It seemed large enough to fit two stadiums in there, maybe even more. Though, the most interesting thing was the banner that read beside the entrance.

 

**For Future Heroes, Your Career Starts Today At UA High!**

 

 _"There is no way that could be a high school."_ Frisk blatantly stated.

 

 ** _"High school, hospital, whatever. We can mess around for a bit."_** Chara giggled. Frisk shrugged and stepped out of the bushes, beginning to walk down the streets. They made sure their walking pattern was similar to others, as well as the way they checked the roads. Frisk kept their posture straight, eyes on the road ahead of them, trying to look as discreet as possible.

 

A few people stopped to briefly look at the child, before continuing on with their business. Frisk really should have gotten changed into some more....fitting clothing. An ocean blue sweater with lavender stripes and some black shorts did not seem the usual around here. The child did not pay attention to the stares they were getting, and headed on.

 

Frisk managed to make it near the school site, they just needed to cross another intersection before getting into the area. The light turned to a lush green color as the child lifted their foot off the pavement and into the road. They could just about see the headlights of a car speeding towards them, along with the loud honking that came after it.

 

**_"Don't. Move."_ **

 

That was rather the...strangest commands Chara had given them. Didn't they tell Frisk that they shouldn't load while in the human's sight? Despite this, Frisk refused go move. Maybe someone would come to-

 

Frisk heard the screeching of tyres, people screaming at them to run, when two voices blurred their way into Frisk's thoughts.

 

"IIDA!"

 

"LOOK OUT!!"

 

Frisk could just about calculate the amount of seconds it would take before the car could hit them; there would be no chance of anyone being able to save them. But just before the car could hit them, Frisk could feel the wind getting knocked out of them as a warmth wrapped around their body. Glancing over to the side, they could see a male with dark blue hair and a pair of glasses as he pushed them to the ground, away from harm. The car managed to completely miss Frisk's body, however it did knock off one of their boots.

 

Hitting the concrete floor, Frisk managed to lose only 0.001HP as they tumbled to the side. They quickly regained their balance and sat up, looking at the person that had just saved them.

He seemed to be wearing a school uniform and his bag had been discarded on the other side of the pavement. Frisk could see a couple of books spilling out of the bag, but that's not what intrigued them the most. Out of the boy's calves seemed to be thrusters or engines. Like, actually coming out of his skin, not taped to his leg or something. Smoke was emitting from them as he panted heavily; he seemed to be in pain. The boy looked up and checked Frisk for any injuries.

 

"Are you alright?" He called. Frisk perked up when they heard his voice and turned to Chara for help.

 

 ** _"Fake being mute again. Speaking wouldn't be admissible here."_** Chara replied, crossing their arms as they stood beside Frisk's collapsed form. It didn't seem like the boy could see Chara, which was good. They didn't need to explain the whole demon thing. Frisk raised their arm the best they could and signed a response.

 

_'I'm fine.'_

 

The boy seemed interested that Frisk knew sign language, though it didn't look like he could understand them. Then, two other teenaged children came rushing to his side. One had messy green hair that seemed to be dyed, but also natural at the same time. He was wearing the exact same clothing as the other boy, and had a different bag. The other seemed to be a female with brown hair, just about the same shade as Frisk's. It was in a slight bob cut, with two strands going down the sides. She was wearing the same clothing but with a black skirt instead of jeans.

 

"Iida, are you alright?" The green haired one asked, helping him up.

 

"I'm fine, Midoriya. Although, I'm not sure about them. They seem to be mute, and they're talking in sign language." The boy, Iida (Frisk assumed), replied.

 

"Hey, I know some sign language!" The girl perked up, as Frisk's chocolate brown eyes focused on her. The two seemed just as surprised as they turned to her and practically yelled.

 

"YOU DO!?"

 

"Yeah, my dad taught me." The girl shrugged, before turning her attention towards Frisk. "Are you alright? That was quite a rough landing."

 

Frisk signed back the exact same response. _'I'm fine.'_

 

"They're fine." The girl translated. "Not even a little bit of pain?"

 

 _'No. Just a little bit shock from the thrill of being pushed to the side extremely fast.'_ Frisk meant it to be sarcastic, though they pulled their face into that of excitement.

 

"They're just shocked from the movement that Iida pulled." She responded. This time, the boy with green hair perked up.

 

"U-Um, if you don't mind me asking....what's your name?" He asked. Frisk tilted their head in confusion; they had just almost gotten hit by a car and he wanted to know their name? The boy seemed to notice their confusion and began to babble rapidly. "I-It's just that I've never seen you here before and I know nearly everyone."

 

It was kind of nostalgic, he reminded Frisk of Alph--

 

Frisk pushed aside those thoughts and was just about to reply, when the girl added,

 

"Um, could you spell your name out? Sorry, I'm not really good at names in sign language." The child just shrugged and responded the slowest they could.

 

_'F. R. I. S. K.'_

 

After they were done spelling out their name, the girl seemed to be confused. "Frisk?" The child just nodded in response and got up, just when the green haired boy started to sputter out nonsense.

"W-Wait, you shouldn't be walking! You might have sustained injuries from the--" He stopped short when he noticed that Frisk had been left unscathed from the attack. "H-How did you...?"

Frisk just gave them a minute shrug, before guesturing their head towards the school building and signing. _'Do you know about that building?'_ The brunette translated and the group were left in silence.

 

At this point, the three of them exchanged confused glances. The green haired boy spoke up once again, "That's a bit strange. Almost everyone in the city knows about UA. Even those outside of the city."

 

"Are you a tourist?" Iida asked, to which Frisk nodded.

 

"That's UA high, the school in which future heroes apply if they wanna become pros. We're currently enrolling as the first years." The brunette beamed. Frisk gave her a small smile before signing once again.

 

_'Is it alright if I apply for it too?'_

 

"Well, you'd have to go through exams, plus you need to have a quirk. B-But don't worry! If you don't have a quirk, you can still apply to participate in the business and modelling units." The green haired boy said. What were...quirks? Frisk decided not to ask and played along. It would blow off their entire cover of the whole _'being from another world'_ shindig, plus they were pretty sure that everyone on this planet knew what these so called _'quirks'_ were.

 

 _'When can I take the exam?'_ Frisk signed.

 

"Usually, we have a main exam when a new year begins. But, they can host private one on one exams if a student wants to transfer during a course." Iida explained. "You can speak to the Principal about it tomorrow, if you're really eager."

 

 _'Thank you.'_ Frisk bowed to them, to which they nervously chuckled.

 

"Oh! We didn't even tell you our names!" The brunette cried.

 

"She's right. Sorry about that. M-My name is Izuku Midoriya." The green haired boy mumbled.

 

"I'm Ochako Uraraka!" The brunette cheered, jumping into the air.

 

"And I'm Tenya Iida." The boy said, placing a hand on his chest.

 _'Nice to meet you all.'_ Frisk nodded. Ochako seemed to smile at that, before she perked up.

 

"We should probably get going. Villains tend to lurk around at this time, and it would be much safer inside." She said.

 

"It was nice to meet you Frisk! We'll see you at school tomorrow, hopefully!" Iida waved, turning around to follow Ochako.

 

"Good luck with the exam." Midoriya nervously bowed. He looked up to face Frisk, as they were staring at him with cold eyes. He flinched at the sight and ran forward to catch up with his friends. "G-Guys! Wait up!!"

 

Frisk watched the three fade into the darkness of the night as they seemed pretty intrigued. It also seemed that Chara was interested in those three too.

 

 ** _"I sensed some powerful magic off of them. They may look gullible, but they're actually really strong."_** Chara mused, helping Frisk with their boot. The ten year old flinched at the demon's choice of wording, vaguely remembering a long and brutal battle with a certain bonehead. It was enough to make them sick. **_"Here."_**

 

Frisk gladly took the boot and slipped it back on, before facing the demon. _"We're going to have to find a place to stay, huh?"_

 

 ** _"Precisely. Everyone assumes we have somewhere to sleep, and we need to find a place to stay while we're taking a trip in this world."_** Chara responded. They peered around the streets as they scanned for somewhere the two of them could sleep, when the demon laid their eyes on a particular building. They gleefully pointed towards it and grinned their sadistic, yet usual, grin. **_"Inn heist?"_**

 

The brown haired child just shrugged, following their partner as the two of them made their way towards the inn. _"Inn heist."_

* * *

After the entire hit and run situation downtown, the trio were walking home together. Midoriya seemed to be deep in thought, while Uraraka and Iida watched him worriedly.

 

"Um, Deku? Are you okay?" Uraraka gently asked. Instead of receiving the reply she was waiting for, she got a bunch of rambles.

 

"Howcouldtheyhavepossiblynotgainedanyinjuriesfromthecar? Maybetheymanagedtojumpoutintime, ormaybetheyhaveaquirkwheretheycanphasethroughcertainmetals. KindoflikeYaoyorozu'screationquirk--" Midoriya mumbled under his breath, a hand placed under his chin.

 

"He's mumbling again..." Uraraka and Iida sweatdropped as their friend continued to mutter to himself. Midoriya seemed to notice the silence between his friends, and looked up, going slightly red in the face after noticing that they were both looking at him.

 

"S-Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He nervously chuckled. "Frisk is really interesting; they didn't seem fazed by the car almost hitting them. I guess I was just surprised by the fact that they're too young to be out...on their....own...." Midoriya trailed off once he realised how young Frisk looked. They had the face of a lost child, though they denied to tell the trio where they were headed.

 

"Hey, don't worry, Deku. I'm sure Frisk is able to walk around town without an adult around. I mean, you used to explore the city when you were just 8, didn't you?" Uraraka suggested, trying to lighten up the mood.

 

"I had Kaachan with me..." Midoriya muttered. His two friends exchanged glances, before Iida placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

 

"They seemed to be fine. Don't worry, we'll get to see them tomorrow and then we can ask them if they are alright." Iida suggested. "Is that a good idea?"

 

"Yeah. You're right, Iida." Midoriya nodded. "I guess I was overreacting. Sorry."

 

And once again, the three of them began to laugh with each other, walking each other home as the sun began to set and a new dawn was creeping towards them.

 

However, so was a new villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed my exams didn't I? Oh well, it's the thought that counts, eh?
> 
>  
> 
> No?
> 
>  
> 
> Okay. Hope you liked it!!


	4. Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk takes the private entrance exam and begins their first day at UA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy! I can tell a lot of you were waiting for this chapter. Yes, Aizawa will be included. Yes, Class 1-A will be included. And yes, All Might will be included.
> 
>  
> 
> Now shut up and read!

It was early. Too early. Frisk was absolutely exhausted after climbing down an entire mountain, as well as almost being hit by a car. They just wanted to sleep the day away, bit a certain demon was not up for that.

 

 **_"Come on, Frisk. Wake up."_ ** Chara hissed, an annoyed tone in their voice, as they continuously poked the sleeping child with a finger. Frisk lightly batted the transparent hand away and sat up in bed, rubbing their eyes tiredly.

 

"What...?" They sleepily yawned.

 

 **_"Don't you remember our plan? We have to apply for that stupid school, earn everyone's trust and have some real fun."_ ** Chara growled as Frisk heaved themselves off the bed, stepping onto the wooden floorboards barefooted. To be honest, it kind of felt like the Snowed Inn back in the underground. The ten year old got into the bathroom and freshened up, pulling their shirt on. They made sure to save in their hotel room, in case something happened.

 

The two newcomers left the hotel and grabbed a few pasteries, terrifying the receptionists as she cowered behind the front desk. Frisk gave a small smirk as they remembered what Chara had done to give them a free hotel room.

* * *

_"I'm afraid the bill for this hotel will add up to 50¥. If you don't have that much, we can't let you stay here." The receptionist said, shaking her head. Frisk tilted their head at that, why did they need to pay? They just wanted to stay a night. Then again, business doss that to people, they guessed. Before the child was about to turn on their heels and leave, Chara whispered into their ear._

 

**_"Let me try something that will...persuade her to let us stay."_ **

 

_Frisk shrugged at that, it wasn't like they had any better plan. So they let their body be taken over by the demon, closing their eyes. Once Chara had manifested inside the body, they looked over their shoulder as they opened their eyes. The receptionist let out a squeal of surprise as she practically fell out of her seat._

 

 **_"Something the matter?"_ ** _Chara slyly asked, turning around to face her properly._

 

_"Y...you....your e-e-eye!!!" The receptionist breathed, pointing straight towards Chara's crimson red eyes._

 

 **_"It is not polite to point."_ ** _The demon stated, lifting their hands out of the pockets of their jeans. Cracking their neck twice, Chara strolled over towards the desk, lifting the receptionist by the collar of her shirt. Being an 100 year old demon helped sometimes. Their flared iris peered over towards the badge sewn onto her shirt._

 

 **_"Miko, huh?"_ ** _Chara asked, as the young adult in their arms let out another squeal of fear._ **_"I will tell you this one thing. If you do not give me a room tonight, you best believe I will murder everyone in this entire building. Do you understand?"_ **

 

 _The now terrified receptionist dropped a pair of keys into Chara's hands, as the demon let go of her._ **_"Very well."_ ** _They muttered, storming up the stairs to their room._

* * *

Frisk nibbled on the dumpling as they walked through the streets in their very attention seeking sweater. Some people were whispering to themselves about last night while others lightly pointed. They ignored the stares as usual and kept heading towards the school. Chara was...unusually silent the entire journey. The ten year old child decided they were just coming up for a plan to use during the exam and shrugged it off.

 

Finally, the two arrived at the school entrance, but were surprised to see that the gates were locked at a ridiculous height. Were they expecting giants to break in or something? Nevertheless, Frisk rang the doorbell which was sitting beside a speaker. It took a few moments, but a middle aged female voice filled the speakers.

 

_"Yes?"_

 

Chara was just about to speak up when Frisk stopped them. Those three kids they had met last night seemed to attend this school. So they probably told the authorities about Frisk and possibly how they were mute. They weren't going to blow their cover just yet and held a hand up, signing towards the camera.

 

_'My name is Frisk.'_

 

There was a silence through the speaker, presumably the woman was addressing the matter to the others. Suddenly, Frisk heard a clicking noise as the gate opened up a small door.

 

_"Go through the door. We'll have a teacher escort you to the exam site.'_

 

Frisk nodded towards the camera and moved forwards, entering the school. The child marvelled at the sheer sight of it. It was much larger up close, as well as the open space. It was probably enough to hold an entire military camp if it wasn't a school. Just then, a deep voice strangely similar to Sans' startled Frisk's thoughts. Frisk immediately spun around, almost activating their fight option, fully expecting the raged eyes of a certain skeleton before he tore their soul apart.

 

But it was just a human. A rather....scrawny one at that. He had bright blonde hair, two of which strands draped over the sides of his face. His right arm was in a sling as it was broken as were some bandages on his cheeks. Frisk wondered what had happened to get him in this state.

 

"Hey, I know you must be a fan of mine, but you don't have to be that surprised." The man chuckled, stifling a cough. Frisk looked at the man completely confused....what? "Young Midoriya informed me that you wanted to apply for UA. Come now, we must take your exam."

 

Frisk clenched their fists, breathing in a steady fashion. Those eyes were scarily similar to Sans', and the voice wasn't helping. Before the man could be concerned any longer, Frisk signed towards him.

 

_'Sorry. Let's go.'_

 

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't understand sign language. Let's just go inside." The man said, walking towards a building to the side of the school. Frisk hesitated for a bit, wanting to ask this man his name, however they resisted against it as it could raise more suspicion. Frisk had no idea what quirks were, and they were pretty sure this man was famous in this world. So they stayed quiet about it, as they rushed forward to catch up with him.

 

Once they entered the building, they noticed it was sort of like a gymnasium, except the floor was made out of concrete. Battling arena, possibly? Frisk looked over to the side and noticed there were three people standing there, waiting for them.

The first was tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wore a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband (whatever in stars that meant) and a pair of sunglasses. There was also a large smile on his face that eerily reminded Frisk of Papyrus.

He wore a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He had tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck was completely covered by a directional speaker.

Next to him was a very curvaceous woman with long black hair and blue eyes. Two of which features were similar to one of the six human souls.

She wore a black breastless leotard over a white bodysuit, which was extremely distracting, with translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She had a small mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips. She also wore a red domino mask and was slyly carrying a flogger-style whip.

The one next to them was extremely different. It didn't look like a human at all, but rather a monster. A quick check of it's soul and Frisk noticed it appeared to be a possible combination of several different animals including a dog, mouse or a bear. He mostly resembled a standing humanoid mink but possessed dog-like paws and a bear-like face. He had black eyes with a large scar going across his right one. He had a long tail and sported an elegant suit with large orange sneakers that were a lot like Izuku's.

The last one walked towards Frisk with a smile as Frisk braced themselves. The exam could begin at any moment. However, instead of attacking, the animal simply bowed and introduced himself. "I'm glad to have you here at UA, Frisk. I am Principal Nezu. It's very nice to meet you."

 

Thinking what they were doing might have been rude, Frisk quickly bowed after him, their brown locks falling to their side. Nezu laughed at that as he straightened up, Frisk following soon after. "You don't have to be so tense. We won't bite."

 

The other adults in the room smiled before the woman introduced herself. "My name is Midnight. I'm a Pro Hero, but I also work at this school to teach modern hero history." Frisk nodded at that, turning to the man beside her.

 

"I'm Present Mic!" The man yelled into his microphone, causing everyone to cover their ears. The scrawny man that has brought Frisk in gently lowered the volume, as the ten year old faked a silent laugh. "Sorry about that, I tend to forget to turn off my megaphone mode!"

 

"And you already know All Might." Nezu added, pointing towards the man in a sling. Frisk turned towards him as he waved slightly, chuckling in embarrassment. All Might....huh? "Now that we're all introduced, how about we start? Frisk, Present Mic. If you would move to the center of the room."

 

Frisk did as they were told, waiting for orders from Chara. Things were still silent from their end and it was pissing Frisk off. They got ready in a straight posture, glaring their enemy down. If they managed to win, they could enter UA. They **had** to do this.

 

"Alright, listen up. The rules are pretty simple. Just manage to land at least five hits on your opponent with your quirk and you win. However, you cannot seriously injure your opponent. We don't want another All Might walking around." Midnight glared at the man, as he sheepishly looked away.

 

Frisk watched Present Mic's body language. He seemed pretty calm, but they knew he could put up a fight if he wanted to. They would have to learn how he fought, and how he could evade attacks. And, if he got too rough, they would just activate a quick save.

 

"Begin!" Midnight yelled, waving her whip into the air.

 

Both opponents failed to move, as they stood there, waiting for the other to make the first attack. Present Mic seemed to be watching Frisk, but his mind was elsewhere. Clenching their fists, Frisk looked for an opening. If they could find one, they would managed to land a hit on him.

 

Dashing towards the man's right, Frisk aimed for his side. However, before they could get anywhere near the teacher, he yelled. Really loud. It was enough to shatter all of the glass windows. Frisk shielded their ears as they were pushed back by the sound. It seemed to be creating wind as well. What the hell was this?

 

Frisk could sense a presence beside them as their eyes widened. How did he get there so quickly? Present Mic was rearing up a punch and it was about to smash right into Frisk's cheek. Finally, they heard Chara's voice yelling at them through their mind.

 

**_"MOVE!"_ **

 

The blue sweater wearing child didn't need to be told twice as they quickly ducked to dodge the blow. Before the man could register what was going on, Frisk returned the punch with a kick to his stomach from below.

 

_That's one._

 

Frisk watched as he stumbled to his feet, grinning wider than ever as he clutched his stomach. "You're pretty fast, huh?"

Frisk didn't respond as they waited for him to strike. "That's a Sonic Scream, it's activated using my quirk. I can adjust my quirk to different levels of volume so I get an assured win!" Present Mic announced, posing a few times, much to Midnight's embarrassment.

 

_So....were quirks....magic in this world?_

 

"Now then, Frisk." Present Mic said, his voice dropping into a serious tone. "How's about you show me **your** quirk?"

 

Despite that tone of voice, Frisk refused to move from their spot. They were perfectly calm and collected, they could think up of a plan during the battle. The same couldn't be said for Chara.

 

The transparent demon was practically fuming beside Frisk, stomping around and growling. **_"This would easily be over if you did not stall, Frisk!"_ ** The child just quickly flashed Chara a look that said _'I have a plan.'_

 

 **_"Grrrr, SCREW YOUR PLAN! I AM KILLING HIM!!"_ ** Chara yelled. Before Frisk could protest, the demon engulfed their soul and entered Frisk's body. They immediately charged forward for the man, who unfortunately, had nowhere to run. Chara immediately uppercut the blond, sending him flying into the walls, as the cement began to fall like an avalanche. And in the wrong direction.

 

Chara looked up and noticed that All Might was right in the line of fire as they could hear Frisk yelling at them to go and save him. Rolling their empty eyes, Chara dashed towards the adult, the other three watching them in amazement. Reaching their arms out and activating a save, Chara yelled as hoarsely as they could.

 

"WATCH OUT!"

 

The four adults were surprised to hear Frisk speak, let alone yell, but the rocks were coming down fast. Chara dashed forwards, wrapping the man's tight waist around their arms and rolling out of safety. Losing just 3HP this time, Chara tumbled to the ground as All Might looked at them in wonder.

 

"You...saved me?" He breathed. Chara quickly remembered that Frisk was supposed to be mute and began to violently cough. "A-Ah, are you alright?!"

 

After a quick coughing fit, All Might patted Chara's back and looked at them in concern. "Try not to use your voice too much, alright?" Giving him a nod, Chara stood back up. They still hadn't settled the score yet.

 

Getting back onto the battle arena, Chara began to walk towards the teacher and planned to kick him. Present Mic thought ahead, and tried his Sonic Scream again. Chara, however, wasn't affected by it and just cocked their head to the side with a smirk on their face. Frisk could just about hear Chara snarling, **_"Does it look like I need ears to win this?"_ **

 

Chara grabbed the man's wrists, to which he grabbed theirs in response. The two glared each other down before they heard a shrill whistle in the background. Turning to face the other adults, they could see that Nezu was clapping his paws together, a large smile on his face.

 

"Well done, Frisk. I don't think I recall a student being able to withstand Present Mic's Sonic Scream without any injuries." Nezu stated, as Chara closed their eyes, letting the crimson irises turn to brown. "Your quirk seems very helpful for rescue missions, and I see great potential in you. And for that, I'd like to welcome you to UA."

 

Frisk was completely and utterly confused. Hadn't they had managed to only land two hits onto the teacher? If so, why were they being awarded?

 

"I see the confusion in your face, Young Frisk. Let me explain." All Might said, as the child turned to face him. "You see, we don't always grade things based on how they're supposed to be graded. There is a scoring system for how many hits you land onto your opponent, but there is also a scoring system for the amount of courage you show. In other words, you saving me during your battle, earned you six points in total."

 

Frisk managed to smile at that; they had managed to gain access into the school! "For now, you can rest up at home. Your school day starts tomorrow." Midnight added, handing Frisk a booklet. Giving it a once over, Frisk noticed it was a booklet about the school's history, foundations, specials, and classes. Apparently, they were assigned into Class 1-A. There was also a school uniform page that lets new applicants know what it looks like.

 

"But seriously, Frisk. Restrain on using your voice too much. You can keep up with your sign language, fortunately we have someone in your class that can understand some." All Might reminded Frisk. The child simply gave a thumbs up in return, before they waved and began to take their leave.

 

**_"Class 1-A, huh...? This will be interesting."_ **

* * *

"Ashido, keep your acid in control. And aim for the enemy. Not my head." Shota Aizawa droned, brushing his hand over his jet black hair. It had almost become completely burnt if he hadn't erased Mina's quirk in time.

 

"Whoops, sorry Mr Aizawa!" The girl in question giggled, before returning to her practice. Hearing the door click open and shut, Aizawa didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

 

"You were gone for some time." He announced.

 

"W-Well, yeah. That new kid really is something. Nezu applied them almost straight away." All Might gushed, turning towards the students.

 

"A new student, hm? Hopefully they won't be as troublesome as the rest." Aizawa sighed, earning a chuckle from the previous Symbol of Peace. The laughter died down as All Might's blue eyes focused on Izuku.

 

"Young Midoriya is really going all out for this...." He observed.

 

"He's tense. Too tense. At this rate, he'll end up failing the licencing exam." Aizawa commented.

 

"Don't be like that, Aizawa. They just need to loosen up a little." All Might pouted.

 

"That is exactly what I said." The man responded. The hero was just about to make a remark, when he realised that Aizawa was probably right, and began to lightly chuckle.

 

"DAMN THESE SLOWPOKES!!!!"

 

**BOOM!!**

 

"Bakugo, what the hell is your problem!?"

 

"Hey, my clothes are all scorched!"

 

"Not cool, man!"

 

"SHUT UP, DUMBASSES!"

 

Aizawa tiredly sighed as he sat on the floor, shutting his eyes. "I have no time for this nonsence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. I made Frisk fight Present Mic instead of All Might for reasons unknown. Yay, they're in the school!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, not cool, Bakugo. Yes, I know it was short, but hey. I introduced them, didn't I?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **dodges the pitchforks**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, I promise next chapter we'll have everyone from Class 1-A. Deal?


	5. First Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk begins their first day at UA, gaining a lot of friends immediately from their looks. Although, a certain hothead is not willing to spend any time with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. I know last chapter we didn't get any elaboration on Class 1-A, but I promise you everyone will be here.

The dreaded alarm clock beside Frisk's head woke the brown haired child up as they threw it across the room, terrifying a certain receptionist. As they groggily sat up in the bed, Frisk could hear snickering at the foot of their bed. Chara was sat atop the banisters, laughing away at the seventh human's display. Frisk's hair had been turned into an absolute mess due to the tossing and turning they had done overnight, as well as their shirt was spun around so the label was over Frisk's chest.

 

 **_"Looks like someone has the case of the Monday blues."_ ** Chara laughed as Frisk tossed the pillow at the child, before it phased through the demon and onto the floor.

 

 _"Shut up."_ Frisk sleepily grumbled, getting out of bed and freshening up. While they were occupied with brushing their hair, Chara got set to placing the uniform onto the bed. The two of them had settled on the male uniform, because none was eager to put on a skirt, let alone fight in one. The leaflet also said that they were required to bring a hero costume, but Chara didn't like the idea of looking like a fool while they fought, so they had just packed Frisk's usual sweater and shorts.

 

Frisk returned to the bedroom and got dressed, while Chara was busy checking their stats. Tilting their head and letting their brown locks fall to their side, Chara pointed towards the almost invisible box.

 

 **_"We lost a couple HP back in that fight of ours."_ ** They informed Frisk.

 

Shrugging it off, Frisk buttoned up their shirt before slipping on some boots. _"We can max it out from those pastries downstairs."_

 

Chara grumbled and sat crosslegged on the floor, waiting for the child to finish getting ready. Frisk announced they were done and picked up their bag that contained their 'hero costume', facing the demon.

 

_"Let's go."_

 

The first human rolled their empty, voidless eyes and stood up, following Frisk downstairs. They kept an eye on the other, scanning their expressions. That was one where they wanted to ask a question, and Chara was certain which question they were going to ask. Frisk had barely opened their mouth before Chara interrupted them, a answering their question before it had even been asked.

 

**_"Yes, you can go through a pacifist route. We do need the information, after all."_ ** Chara replied. **_"However, once this journey is over, we will go through a genocide route and then move onto the next world._**

Frisk nodded slightly at that, at least they could make some new friends. The two left the hotel, but not before Chara death threatened the receptionist to make sure their room was kept. Making their way onto the streets of Musutafu, Frisk looked ahead of them, at UA. This was certainly going to be an interesting adventure.

* * *

Class 1-A was in a state of absolute chaos. The class had turned upside down and practically flipped when Nezu had announced they would be having a new classmate. Of course, Iida was trying to keep everyone under control, but with Izuku's constant rambling and Mineta's fantasising, he wasn't so sure he would be able to do it.

 

"Oh god, they actually did it? That must mean they have a quirk!" Izuku breathed.

 

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl that's transferring into UA. Ooh, I hope it's a girl, because then I can focus on those nice ti-" Before Mineta could finish his sentence, Ashido had given him a swift punch to the stomach all the while smiling.

 

"Be careful, Mineta. They might be a boy." Ashido snarled, as the small boy cowered under his seat, clutching his stomach in pain.

 

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me, Deku?" Uraraka piped up, gaining the attention of the green haired boy.

 

"Y-Yeah, Uraraka?" Izuku replied.

 

"We forgot to ask which gender Frisk was, didn't we?" Uraraka bashfully laughed.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"They look like a girl and a boy, don't they?" Uraraka asked, as an image of what Frisk looked like popped into Izuku's mind. The boy began to analyse said image and then responded.

 

"You're right. I guess we were just shocked from that near accident." Izuku embarrassedly laughed.

 

"Their hair and eyes looked closely similar to a girl, but the body seemed to be of a boy's." Iida mumbled, before remembering his place and barking orders. "Kirishima, get your feet off the table!"

 

"Jeez, Iida. Relax a little, won't ya?" Kirishima replied, setting his feet down in annoyance.

 

"I hope it's a girl. We barely have any females in our dorm." Tooru pouted.

 

"Damn right, girl." Ashido nodded, placing her hands on her sides.

 

"Jirou, the table is for books, not people!" Iida barked from the distance, nodding in approval once the girl had gotten off.

 

"This whole thing is a fucking laugh." Bakugo snorted, as the class went pin drop silent after he spoke. "You're all acting like Endeavor is teaching us or something."

 

The blond haired boy ignored how Todoroki flinched in the back and continued to talk. "You're acting like a bunch of kids. Shut up and sit down. This is just another extra that's coming over."

 

"As much as I hate to admit it, Bakugo is right. You all need to-wait did you call them an extra!?" Iida yelled.

 

"So what if I did, Four Eyes?" Bakugo growled, sending one of his death glares towards the boy. Iida frowned and turned away from him, occupying himself with other students.

 

Just then, the door swung open and Aizawa stepped in, as the class immediately ran towards their seats and made sure the desks were aligned.

 

"I'm pretty sure Principal Nezu has already informed you of the new student we are having for this year." Aizawa droned sleepily. Izuku was always worried about how much sleep the teacher got, but he knew that Aizawa's top priority was keeping his students safe. "However, I was not expecting you all to act like wild animals. You especially, Yaoyorozu."

 

The black haired girl lowered her head in shame when she was mentioned. Aizawa looked towards the door and gestured for someone to come in.

 

Everyone's eyes were on the door, waiting for the new figure to step in. Izuku, Uraraka and Iida all knew who it was, so they weren't really all that interested. Mineta was...well, Mineta.

 

The door clicked open and a fairly averaged height child walked in, carrying their bag in their hand. They had brown hair that was short, but enough to cover their eyes. They stood beside Aizawa, who tiredly introduced them.

 

"This is Frisk, they will be with you for the rest of this semester." He said, as the child bowed respectively, their brown hair falling to their sides. "Take a seat besides Tokoyami."

 

The boy in question politely raised a hand to guide Frisk toward him, and they sat down, placing their bag beside them.

 

"You have the rest of homeroom to get to know each other." Aizawa said, slipping into his sleeping bag and sliding onto the floor to take a nap. After he had announced that, the class returned to it's chaotic state as everyone jumped out of their seat to greet the new student.

 

"Hi, my name is Kaminari. My quirk is electricity."

 

"I'm Tsuyu. Ribbit."

 

"Ashido's the name, shooting acid's the game!"

 

"Settle down everyone! Give Frisk some space!"

 

Frisk lifted their head after they heard that voice. It was really familiar. Turning to face the boy only confirmed their suspicion, as they smiled warmly and signed.

 

_'Iida! It's nice to see you again!'_

 

"What's that?" Jirou queried.

 

"Can they not speak?" Shouji politely asked.

 

"They're mute, so that means their vocal chords don't work properly." Izuku rambled, hiding under his arms at the looks he was getting.

 

"They said it's nice to see Iida again." Todoroki's calm voice filled the classroom.

 

"Woah, Todoroki! You know sign language? How come?" Kirishima boasted.

 

"I have a deaf friend back in my town." The half quirked boy replied.

 

"Wait, what do they mean by again?" Tooru asked, as everyone turned to look at Iida accusingly.

 

"Well, we met a couple of days ago. I saved them from being hit by a car." Iida bashfully said. "Are you still thankful for that?"

 

Frisk gave him a nod, to which everyone smiled. Ashido nudged Iida and gave a sly smirk, wiggling her eyebrows. "Looks like you've got yourself a fan, Iida!"

 

"Ashido, please do not do that!"

Frisk smiled at that, before continuing to sign, this time with everyone watching their hands dance around. _'You can introduce yourselves. I don't mind.'_

 

"Ummm...." Uraraka helplessly mumbled, turning towards Todoroki for help.

 

"They want us to introduce ourselves." The white and red haired boy quietly replied, to which everyone smiled.

 

"Get ready, Frisk! Cause there's a lot of us." Ashido grinned.

* * *

Once introductions were made, Izuku was busy pushing his thumbs together. "A-Are you sure you can remember all of us?"

 

Frisk gave the boy a nod, before signing his name. _'Izuku Midoriya.'_

 

Todoroki echoed them to which the class smiled in amusement. As Frisk went around the class signing everyone's names and Todoroki translated, Aizawa began to grow a slight liking to Frisk. They really were able to memorise all students in their class within ten minutes, and it took the homeroom teacher a few weeks to learn their names.

 

_'Denki Kaminari.'_

 

_'Eijirou Kirishima.'_

 

_'Tenya Iida.'_

 

_'Tokoyami Fumikage.'_

 

_'Momo Yaoyorozu.'_

 

_'Satou Rikido.'_

 

_'Mēzo Shouji.'_

 

_'Minoru Mineta._

 

_'Ochako Uraraka.'_

 

_'Jirou Kyoka.'_

 

_'Tsuyu Asui.'_

 

_'Aoyama Yuuga.'_

 

_'Hanta Sero.'_

_'Tooru Hagakure.'_

 

_'Ojiro Mashirao.'_

 

_'Katsuki Bakugo.'_

 

When Frisk had signed the last student in the classroom, the boy faced away in annoyance. "Who told the damn extra my name?"

 

"Sorry dude. But Frisk really wanted to know your name and you weren't cooperating so I-" Kirishima began.

 

"To hell with what they want!" Bakugo growled. Frisk barely even batted an eye towards his explosive attitude and turned towards the teacher that was currently laying on the ground.

 

_'Shota Aizawa.'_

 

After signing his name, the teacher's eyes twitched and he grumbled. "Who told you my full name?"

 

 _'It was on my entrance booklet. It said that you were my homeroom teacher.'_ Frisk signed, bearing a mischievous smile.

 

"Woah, that's amazing!" Kaminari exclaimed. "I can't believe you managed to memorise our names in just a short time!"

 

"Is that your quirk or something? Super quick thinking? Ribbit." Asui questioned, placing a finger to her chin.

 

Frisk only smiled in response. They had a 'quirk' like no other, they could see into other people's souls and retrieve every single piece of information about them, including how many HP they have. This entire class was sitting all the way at 20HP and LV1, but Aizawa had 36HP and LV2. Frisk was intrigued and curious to know how he got to that LV, considering they never really did any killing.

 

The class was filled with the sound of a bell ringing as Aizawa left the room.

 

"Ah, jeez. I left my English book in the dorms!" Hanta explained, face planting into the desk. "Now I'm gonna get an earful."

 

Frisk looked up towards the board and waited patiently for the teacher to arrive. Chara was right.

 

This world is interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was just the class getting to know Frisk. But, a certain English teacher will be coming in! What will happen when the two of them meet eyes again after having a battle a day ago?
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and Merry Christmas, y'all!!!


	6. English And Exercises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present Mic and Frisk have a little bonding moment, while Bakugo is pissed at how the newcomer is so fast at destroying Ectoplasm's copies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg that was a long writer's block. I finally picked up my phone and continued this due to a power out and then pasted it up. Hope you enjoy!

When the doors swung open and a figure danced into the classroom, Frisk's eyes opened just a little from both from surprise and reminiscence. It was Present Mic, the very person they had fought with and almost killed.

 

 **_"You were taking too long to actually attack."_ ** Chara hissed from deep within Frisk's mind. The child decided to ignore them as the man slapped a folder onto the desk.

 

"Alright, listen up!" Present Mic boomed, remembering to keep his microphone down. "Today we've got a lesson about grammar as well as how to construct long sentences. How are you going to do that, you ask? Well, fantasy writing, of course!"

 

From their peripheral vision, Frisk could practically see Ashido squealing in content at the subject. "You must write at least three pages, then give them to me to assess."

Everyone in the class groaned at that, besides Iida. He was the only one who seemed content with doing this. Present Mic began to pass out sheets of paper to students and when he got to Frisk's desk, he gave them a smile.

 

"That fight was really something, huh?" He muttered to them, slowly getting the paper out of the folder. Frisk cocked their head to one side in confusion. "You were holding back, weren't you? I could tell by the expression on your face."

 

Frisk flinched at that, a flashback smacking them in the face just when they needed it.

 

_"that expression. it's the expression of someone whose died at least thrice in a row."_

 

Frisk snatched the paper out of his hands, hiding their slowly glowing eyes with their bangs and lowering their head. The teacher seemed taken aback by the movement, but gave them a pat on the back. "Take it easy, Frisk."

 

The child waited until he had moved onto another desk and looked at the blank piece of paper. They could feel Tokoyami looking at them for a bit, before he turned away out of respect.

 

**_"We should have killed that idiot."_ **

_"Pacifist, remember?_ Frisk hissed into their mind. Chara just gave a 'hmph' in reply as they looked at the paper. Fantasy, huh? This should be easy.

* * *

"Frisk, you've been writing for a long time. Everyone's done." Kirishima called, as Frisk snapped out of their trance. They lifted the pen off the paper and looked at what they had written. But it wasn't really written; more so, drawn.

 

It seems that while Frisk was reminiscing about the past timelines and how many times Sans had killed them and howmanytimesthatfuckingboneheadkeptattacking-

 

Frisk flinched when they felt a hand on their shoulder and flipped the paper to the other side on instinct, looking up. It was Yaoyorozu, and she seemed pretty concerned about them, as well as the rest of the class. Frisk gave her a weak smile and signed.

 

 _"I got distracted."_ Frisk rose from their seat and made their way towards Present Mic, who was lazily kicking his legs up on the table. It was weird how he was a combination of both Sans and-

 

Frisk shook away the thought and pushed the papers into his hands. The teacher lifted his glasses at them, before speaking. "I remember saying three pages."

 

 _"I managed to fit my story into these two."_ They signed. Present Mic lifted an eyebrow but lowered it and placed it on the stack.

 

"I'll let it slide because it's your first day." He said, as Frisk bowed and returned to their seat. From there, they could hear Kaminari whispering about them.

"How in the heck did they get away with a sheet less?" He whispered to Jiro, who smacked him upside the head.

 

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, brain dead." She teased, as he rubbed his head in pain. Frisk slowly took out the paper from under the desk and peered at it. Their attention had drifted elsewhere, as their hands fed off their thoughts. Thus, they drew a childish scrawl of a small human being stabbed by hundreds of thousands of bones. Frisk quickly shoved it into their bag and peered out of the window, avoiding eye contact with Bakugo, who was glaring at them with a twitching eye.

 

**_"You really need to stop thinking about that that pathetic world. We are in a new one now, you do not need to associate yourself with those morons."_ ** Chara hissed from their mind. Frisk closed their eyes, letting the wind blow on their skin, cooling them down. 

_"If you must know, I'm trying to adapt to this world, but with those emotions you keep tossing at me, it's difficult to do so."_ Frisk snarkily replied, as Chara huffed. 

**_"MY emotions? I think you are mistaken. I am a soulless being, do you not remember? It is your own emotions that are messing with your head."_ ** They protested. 

_"What did you get from them?"_ Frisk asked, deciding to change the subject. Luckily, Chara was on board with it and turned their crimson eyes towards a white and red haired boy in the back. 

**_"That Todoroki boy has certainly caught my eye. It seems like he has the power to control ice with his right sight and fire with his left side, hence his hair color."_ ** Chara began. **_"Bakugo definitely is an ass. He'll be fun to mess with."_ **

_"I gathered that much from the first glance you gave him."_ Frisk rolled their chocolate eyes as Chara prodded them with a finger. 

**_"Do NOT provoke me, Frisk."_ ** They hissed. **_"Although, Midoriya really is a gem. This information tells me that he has a borrowed 'quirk'. I do not know who, but we will find out soon."_ **

_"What about the rest of the class? Anything interesting about them?"_ Frisk questioned. 

**_"Besides those three, the rest of the class is pretty bland."_ ** Chara boredly replied. **_"Although, I would suggest avoiding pissing Aizawa off. He has the power to erase quirks if he looks at them long enough. Though we do not have a quirk, we can pretend we do."_ **

Frisk nodded at that, and their eyes opened when they heard the scraping of chairs. "Come on, Frisk! We got to get ready for the licensing exam!" Ashido grinned at them. Frisk smiled warmly back, getting out of their seat and following the girl. Ashido took their hand in hers, which were really warm and dragged them into the locker room. 

"Oh, yeah. We still don't know if you're a boy or a girl." Mineta pointed out, rubbing his hands together hopefully. The class all rolled their eyes at him and Ojiro just asked a different question. 

"What Mineta wants to know is your gender. Our locker rooms are divided between genders, so we must know." Ojiro politely said. Everyone turned to Frisk for an answer as they child moved their hands. 

_'I am nonbinary.'_ They signed, nodding when Todoroki translated. 

"O-Oh, okay! You can change in any rooms when you feel comfortable with it, alright?" Kaminari said, feeling dejected. Frisk could see the guy about to cry any second now. They just nodded and got set into the girl's locker room for now. Jirou, Asui, Yaoyorozu, Ururaka and Ashido rushed in after Frisk, the pink skinned girl sticking her tongue out playfully at the boys before slamming the door shut. 

"Dang it. I really hoped they were a girl." Mineta disappointedly whined, swaying into the locker room with Kaminari in tow.

 

"I know, right? That sucks." The electric-quirked boy mumbled.

 

"Have some decency you two!" Iida yelled, chopping his hands in the air as Midoriya just shook his head in embarrassment. He wondered how Frisk was fairing with the girls...

* * *

"If you don't feel comfortable with us looking at you, there's a stall you can change in." Yaoyorozu politely informed the child. Frisk nodded, their hands waving around in thanks as they entered the stall and locked it behind them. Letting out a quiet sigh, Frisk leaned against the wall, shutting their eyes and Chara sat on the bench.

 

 **_"Nice going, Frisk. You have two perverts who want to check under those pants now."_ ** Chara sarcastically said. The brown eyed child pushed themselves off the wall and dropped the babag on the bench beside the demon, who snarled in response.

 

 _"Turn around."_ Frisk declared, completely disregarding the snark comment. Chara huffed and shut their eyes, crossing their transparent arms.

 

 **_"I still do not understand why you prefer dressing in privacy. We are both the same."_ ** The human muttered.

 

 _"Decency."_ Frisk replied in a singsong voice, snickering when Chara flinched and neared their teeth.

 

 **_"Hurry up, you idiot. I want to see what this world has to offer with their battles."_ ** Frisk rolled their eyes at that, of course the only thing Chara wanted to do was fight. Quickly pulling on their blue and lavender sweater, Frisk twisted open the door, Chara following after them. Once they left the girls locker room, the class' eyes were on them.

 

"Um, Frisk? Not to be rude or anything, but is that seriously your hero costume?" Kirishima questioned, as Frisk just scrunched their face up in response, their eye glowing a little.

 

 _"Do you have a problem with it?"_ They signed angrily.

 

"N-No, no, no, no-not all all! Hahahaha, it's just that, uh....never mind!" Kirishima waved frantically, before hiding behind Iida, who was the tallest student. Frisk gave him a slight smirk before making their way towards the training gym. After they left, the class' attention was focused on the red haired male.

 

"Dude, what got into you? I've never seen you so wimpy." Kaminari snickered.

 

"You wanna talk, dumb face!?" Kirishima yelled, his body hardening in response to the insult. Tokoyami shut his eyes as he spoke, everyone's heads turning to face him.

 

"I believe what Kaminari is trying to say is what scared you so much." He said.

 

"Well....when Todoroki was translating it for us, I saw...hatred in their eyes. They were so offended, yet they looked so bloodthirsty. And, don't judge me, but I **swear** I saw a knife in their hands. I dunno, it just...freaked me out." Kirishima explained, still shuddering from the memory.

 

"But they weren't holding a knife. And neither were they glaring at you." Midoriya uttered, placing a hand to his chin.

 

"Midoriya is right. I had my eyes on Frisk the whole time, and the only thing I saw from them was a little bit of annoyance. Ribbit." Asui added.

 

"Maybe you're getting too worked up for the licensing exam. A little more than Midoriya, I must say." Iida announced, earning a little flinch from the green haired teen. "Take some rest, Kirishima."

"Screw rest, I'm not getting freaked by some kid!" Kirishima boldly replied, marching into the gym.

* * *

Once everyone had entered the gym, they were situated in their respected areas and given some 'villains' to fight. Frisk was at the highest peak, fighting some of Ectoplasm's clones after Aizawa had explained what they had to do. The two teachers were observing the child, though All Might's attention kept drifting over to Midoriya. That student was the one he was worried about, but he needed to treat the others equally.

 

"You said that they had some unique quirk?" Aizawa's calm voice broke through his thoughts as the blond turned to face the other.

 

"Yeah. During their battle with Present Mic, they had immense combat skills and speed, so I assumed that was their quirk." The used to be Symbol explained, continuing when he got a hum from the erasure hero. "But when some concrete began to fall and they leaped in to save me, I saw a slight glow beside their hand. To be honest, I was expecting some sort of beam or anything, but it was just a quick flash of light."

 

"Frisk is definitely a mystery. And they denied to state their quirk on the entrance slip." Aizawa noted, as the other nodded.

 

"I guess we need to keep a close eye on them." All Might murmured.

 

"They do seem innocent enough, but they could be working for the League of Villains. Until we know for sure they are not, we need to keep Frisk under close surveillance." Aizawa said, closing his eyes when he heard a loud explosion coming from Bakugo's end of the tower.

 

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU FINISHING HIM OFF SO QUICKLY!?"

 

After the teen had yelled that, everyone's attention turned towards the child at the top of the cement peak. Asui, who was the closest one to Frisk, noticed that the child had been staring off into the distance while the copies were being created. Their eyes were glazed over and their face was absolutely emotionless, but when all attention was turned towards them, they turned back to the brown color. Bakugo blasted himself towards Frisk's peak and grabbed the child by the collar of their shirt, holding up a hand to their face.

"How did you do that?" Bakugo growled into their ear, but Frisk didn't seem bothered. The blond violently shook them, their brown hair falling over their face. "TELL ME!!"

 

"That's enough, Bakugo!" Ectoplasm called, narrowing his eyes at the teen. Bakugo just gritted his teeth and huffed, letting go of Frisk as they dropped to the ground. He left without a word and Frisk had their head lowered, as Ashido looked up at them.

 

"You alright up there, Frisk?" She asked, just when the world went black and Frisk was left alone with the demon in their head.

 

 **_"His soul is very strong. Almost as strong as ours."_ ** Chara hissed, as Frisk faced their soul and at it's fractured state. **_"He will be helpful in a genocide run, I am sure of it."_ **

 

 _"I was sure he was actually going to blast my face. He seems the type to do something once it has been said."_ Frisk added, as the red eyed demon gave a nod.

 

 **_"He had hate seeping off him in a strong aura. I think I enjoyed myself a little bit."_ ** Chara grinned, before turning to Ashido with annoyance. **_"That is all I needed to say."_ **

 

Just for a spilt second, the world flickered between monochrone and color, before it settled on color and Ashido jumped over towards Frisk. The child raised their head and smiled a little, helping themself up and giving the girl a thumbs up.

 

"Oh, good. That Bakugo guy is always acting on his anger without a single thought." Ashido frowned, looking at the boy who was currently blasting Ectoplasm's copies to shreds. "I'm actually glad that Ectoplasm stepped in, another second and you might have had a scorched face."

 

Frisk turned towards the 15 year old with a deadpan expression, as Ashido chuckled nervously. "Sorry, but it's the truth."

 

"Alright, let's get back inside. Your Geography teacher is waiting." Aizawa called, as everyone cancelled their activities and the concrete mountain faded back into the ground. When everyone was back on solid ground, the students all clambered towards Frisk to make sure they were okay. Bakugo just growled and stormed off into the changing rooms.

 

"A-Are you alright?" Midoriya stammered.

 

"Did Bakugo hurt you?" Tooru huffed.

 

"Sorry about that, he really gets agitated sometimes." Kirishima said in embarrassment. Frisk just raised two hands in defense and signed, smiling in confirmation once Uraraka had translated.

 

 _'I'm fine really. He didn't hurt me.'_ Todoroki's mismatched eyes glanced down to Frisk's hand, which was currently wrapped around their left wrist. He could just about see the burn on their skin and it was still steaming a little. Frisk wasn't really a good liar, but then again, the others don't pay attention to small details.

 

The half quirked boy placed his hands into his pockets, following Bakugo into the changing rooms, with everyone joining in suite. Just as Frisk was about to follow, their hand was gripped and they winced in pain, looking toward their homeroom teacher.

 

"Meet me in the car park after school." He said, releasing them and slinking off towards the staff room to take a nap.


	7. Staying With Your Teacher?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa is still a little suspicious of Frisk, so he organises for them to sleep over at his place instead of in the dorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay holy crap, that was a long writers block! But hey, I haven't abandoned this story. I'm still trying to find ways on how to make this less cringy than it already is.
> 
> I've been making a couple more stories in my time off, so once I'm halfway done with this story, I'll be posting an Eddsworld fanfic. Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!

"Alright, remember to revise what you've learnt. You're gonna have a little quiz tomorrow." Midnight announced, picking up her folder and smiling as everyone groaned. The class hated quizzes, especially about Modern History. In the words of Satou, 'If only they would let us learn about Hero History. Like, what pro heroes were like before they became heroes; that would be cool.'

 

"Hey, Ururaka!" Ashido called, grabbing her books and placing them in her bag. The mentioned girl hummed and looked towards her. "Do you think you could crash in my room? There's something I wanna ask you about."

 

"Uh, yeah sure." Was Ururaka's response, smiling as she tucked her seat in. Frisk was the last to stand up, politely tucking in their seat as Midoriya approached them.

 

"U-Um, hey Frisk." He smiled awkwardly, waving a little at them. Frisk looked up and smiled, nodding at him so he could continue. "Did you...maybe want us to help you set up your dorm room?"

 

 _"Sorry, but Mr Aizawa told me to wait for him at the front gates."_ Frisk signed as Todoroki translated.

 

"Oh, that's o-okay. I just wanted to know if-" Midoriya began.

 

 _"If Aizawa allows me to, I will let you help me with my room."_ Frisk signed, as Midoriya's face lit up.

 

"Wait, Aizawa told you to stay back and wait for him?" Kirishima voiced, slinging his bag over his shoulders and giving Frisk a few pats on the back. "Wow, I feel sorry for ya, man. Good luck."

 

Frisk frowned as everyone gave them the same kind of pampering, was Aizawa really that bad? Shrugging, they guessed they would find out and headed for the door, when Midnight stopped them.

 

"You know, I'd avoid asking him about his scar if I were you." She called. "He'd probably go wild."

 

Frisk hesitated at this information, before they nodded, leaving the classroom and into the hallway. They looked out the windows and smiled a little, they could just about see their classmates heading into their dorms, as well as the students from class 1 through to 3 heading towards their dorm buildings. They could also see the sunset, which was a little relaxing as they had only seen it about 3 times during their pacifist runs.

 

 _"Why would you ever want to run from something like this?"_ Frisk breathed, clearly aware that the hallways were empty. Chara was quiet for a moment, before they answered.

 

**_"That was a choice I had made a long time ago. It does not matter anymore..."_ **

 

Frisk smiled a little to themself, before heading down the staircase, away from the dorms and towards Aizawa's sleek black Toyota Prius, which he was standing in front of. "You certainly took your time." He announced, opening the driver's seat and getting in.

 

 _"Midnight was keeping us in."_ Frisk signed, getting into the car. The two of them stayed silent for the rest of the car ride, as Aizawa didn't seem to be in the mood for a conversation. Frisk had just been awkwardly sitting in the back seat, staring out the window and into the streets of Musutafu City. Their eyes kept flickering to the mirror, but when they made eye contact with the man, they gazed back at the window. It was only as they drove through the night did Frisk realise how exhausted they were. They were running on lower HP due to Bakugo's little explosive chat. They had almost dropped off in the back of their homeroom teachers car, but were jolted awake at the sound of the car doors opening.

 

Frisk opened their door and stepped out, to face an apartment building. Was this seriously where a pro hero, and additionally a teacher at a prestigious school, lived? "Stop the stares and get inside." Aizawa announced, locking his car and going into the apartment complex. The ten year old decided to comply and rushed after him, following him up the stairs to the fifth floor. Aizawa opened the doors for the last room and as Frisk stepped in, they could hear a little meow.

 

"Don't touch any of them. Get yourself seated, I have some things to ask you." Aizawa grumbled, taking off his coat, leaving him in a grey turtleneck sweater as he turned into a room on the left. Frisk gazed at the couch that was slightly tattered, and just sat on it. Their eyes gazed through the dark apartment room before they settled on the tabby cat that was staring at them from the coffee table. Frisk gave it a little smile and waved, before it jumped onto the couch and settled itself on their lap. They couldn't resist it, they had to **pet**. The cat purred in response and Frisk found themselves relaxing in the seat.

 

Aizawa returned with some tea, as well as a bit of milk and set it in the table, gazing up at Frisk. "Didn't I tell you not to touch them?"

 

 _"For such a mean guy, I didn't expect you to be a cat person."_ Frisk cockily signed. The man couldn't retort to that and just rolled his eyes, sitting on the floor and pouring them both some tea.

"Sugar?" Aizawa asked, taking out the sugar cubes.

 

 _"Two, please."_ Frisk signed, joining Aizawa on the floor and taking their tea when it was done. It helped them build up their HP a little, but not too much. A few minutes passed and Aizawa placed his empty mug on the table, his eyes facing towards Frisk.

 

"Are you ready to answer some questions?" He asked, as Frisk hesitantly nodded. "Good, first of all I need to know what exactly your Quirk is."

 

Frisk hesitated at this; they couldn't tell him what powers they had. _"Classified."_ They finally signed.

 

"This information won't go out to anyone else, it will be kept within the school." Aizawa attempted, but Frisk just shook their head and signed the same word. The adult sighed and moved onto the next question, knowing Frisk wouldn't talk until they were forced to.

 

Most of the questions were mundane, like where they were born, what schools they used to enroll in and when they arrived in Japan. When they were finished with the questioning, Frisk's brown eyes looked up to face a scar over the man's cheek.

 

 _'If you don't mind me asking...where did you get that scar from?"_ They signed, noticing how he flinched. Aizawa sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, reaching out for some cookies on the table.

 

"Don't ask questions you don't need the answer to." He replied, biting into it. Frisk's face curved in confusion as they pressed on, wanting to know where exactly he had gotten it from.

 

_"Please?"_ The man rolled his eyes and proceeded to tell the ten year old about how he got it. Apparently, there was a villain attack on the school where they had to fight for the safety of his students. He took many blows to the face, thus causing the scars. "Under every scar..." Aizawa began, pulling up the sleeve of his sweater to reveal stitches all over his elbow. "...there's a battle I've lost." The adult looked up to see Frisk watching him with tears in their eyes and flinched. Aizawa still hadn't gotten the one answer he wanted, and groaned, standing up to get to his room. "I'm leaving. Make a sleeping place here, we leave tomorrow." 

Frisk watched as he stormed down the hallway and looked down at the cat in their lap, still purring as they pet it. **_"That was certainly...interesting."_ ** The child huffed at that as they gently pushed the tabby off of them to grab some blankets off the shelves. 

**_"He may be catching onto us, but we cannot be too sure."_ **

Frisk just ignored Chara's comments and lay on the couch, pulling the blanket over their small figure and beginning to fall asleep. Chara rolled their empty eyes and resided back into Frisk's soul, allowing them to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Aizawa emerged from his room, ready to leave to school and proceeded to wake Frisk up. They certainly acted like a ten year old, but the man knew they weren't as naive as they looked to be. Aizawa lazily lifted his foot, kicking it against the couch and watching as Frisk groaned tiredly in response.

 

"Get up. You're going to school." Aizawa said, eye twitching in annoyance when Frisk buried themselves under the blankets to shield their eyes from the sunlight. "You don't get up now and I'll make you do fifty laps around the school during practice."

 

Frisk practically flew off the bed at that and began to get ready for the school day. As they ate their breakfast, an energy bar handed to them by Aizawa, they looked up at the adult and signed a question. _"Will I be able to sleep in the dorms now?"_

 

"Yes, you will be having time off your classes to finish up decorating your dorm." Aizawa replied, opening his car door. "Get in."

 

Frisk happily hopped into the seat, looking up to his window and seeing the tabby by it and gently waved. Decorating their own room, huh? It seemed like fun. They wondered what Chara thought of it...


	8. Not An Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation for why this hasn't been updated...

Alright, first off, I'd like to start with saying that I'm no longer as deep as I used to be in the Undertale fandom. Don't get me wrong, I still love it, it's just my passion for writing it has just....left. I don't know what to do with this story, and unfortunately I just can't think of a way to continue it. I'm just not bothered to write out the rest of the anime with Frisk as an addition, it's extremely tiring.

 

Second thing, don't worry, I'm not going to be inactive on this site. I still have my Eddsworld fic ongoing, and hopefully I can finish it before my love for that fandom runs out as well. Read it here;  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474490/chapters/43772902

(Copy and paste this into google)

 

**POSSIBLE STORIES** (Don't be disappointed if they aren't written, I am a person with a life and different preferences, and I tend to leave a fandom pretty late)

_• Suicidal villain Izuku (My Hero Academia)_  
_• Tord Redemption (Eddsworld)_  
_• Arthur time travels (Mystery Skulls Animated)_

 

Once again, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. Trust me when I say I spent weeks trying to figure out how to write and plan the next chapter for this story. If anyone wants to, they can continue this story.

 

Thank you for reading and understanding. Hopefully I'll see you in my other fictions!


End file.
